


Bro and Beer do not mix well

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beer, Kinda, Other, Sadstuck, Toddlerstuck, babystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro finds out he's isn't the most lovely drunk, Dave tells him what's up, crying intensifies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro and Beer do not mix well

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sad fanfic, and well, my first fanfic in general. Hopefully this isn't as bad as I think it is, enjoy! :D

•.•Third Persons POV•.•

Dave sits on the futon snuggling into the arm of the couch, watching his favorite cartoons, singing and laughing when he smells that weird nasty smell.

He crinkles his nose and looks at Bro, and looks at the drink Bro is holding. He's guessing that's the source of the smell.

"Hey Bwo?" Dave sits up on the futon and sits on the arm of the couch, looking at Bros drink curiously.

"Hey lil' man," Bro looks down at Dave, he sees him eyeing his drink and raises an eyebrow.

"Up! Up!" Dave raises his arms up at Bro.

"What d'ya want?" Bro asks as he picks Dave up and settles him on his hip and bounces him lightly while taking another swig of his beer.

"What are you drinking?" Dave asks curiously, still eyeing the drink wanting nothing more than to just take a quick sip of it, Dave is a very curious child. "I wan' sip." Dave adds and holds his hands out for the drink.

"No, this is an adult drink it's not aj, lil' man." Bro holds the drink out, making sure it's out of Dave's reach

"I'm an adult!" Dave huffs and crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

"No you're like two... I'll get you your aj." Bro walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, taking out the apple juice and a sippy cup, pouring it and handing it to Dave.

"It's almost bed time you know, probably should start getting ready." Bro looks at Dave as he drinks his beer.

"But it's only 6:30!" Dave frowns lightly, not wanting to exactly go to bed at this time.

"Oh, ain't you smart." Bro chuckles lightly and nuzzles Dave's head. Dave grins cheekily up at Bro and giggles lightly.

"But still, bedtime is in half an hour," Bro says seriously to Dave. Dave instantly looses his cheshire grin and frowns deeply, but nods anyways.

"But... I don't wanna go to bed!" Dave whines at Bro and pouts, to which Bro rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his beer, cringing slightly at the bitter taste.

"D'ya wanna sleep in my bed?" Bro asks as he quirks a brow, Dave nods his head to answer Bros question.

"Down!" Dave wriggles in Bros hold and pushes himself away.

"Go get dressed in your jamies," Bro says solemnly to Dave as he downs his beer and puts Dave on the floor.

Dave nods his head and toddles to his bedroom, taking his clothes off. He leaves his undies on and puts on one of Bros shirts, which goes down to his ankles, pretty much like a nightdress. He goes out to the living room and crawls on the couch and continues to watch his cartoons. Bro soon joins him on.

"Hey, is that my shirt?" Bro asks as he snickers and pokes Dave's arm lightly.

"I dunno..." Dave giggles at Bro and gives him a little smile before focusing on the TV again.

"So, your birthday was on the fifth, right? How old did you turn?" Bro asks as he cocks his head and looks down at Dave.

"My birthday was on the third... And I turned 3." Dave frowns, remembering his lonely birthday. Bro was acting funny... He was practically waddling around and screaming at him.

"Oh shit... I forgot, eh... I was drunk." Bro shrugs his shoulders and leans back, before his eyes focus on Dave who's lips were quivering before Dave frowned.

"What's wrong lil' man?" Bro again, cocks his head at Dave.

"Uh... Nothing's wrong Bwo, don't worry," Dave answers sadly and focuses on the TV once again.

"No there's something wrong, I can tell," Bro doesn't like when Dave is sad or depressed, he doesn't like it at all.

"Well... I uh... I have a question," Dave looks at Bro and brings his knees to his chest and hugs them.

"Yeah? What's up," Bro runs his fingers through Dave's hair gently, to which Dave leans into the hand for comfort.

"Why do you always drink that...?" Dave points to the drink and Bro drops his hand from Dave's head. Dave noticed he got a new drink and opened it, that strange nasty scent of it is in the air, and Bros breath smells exactly like that.

"Because I'm stressed," Bro shrugs his shoulders and frowns, looking down at the beer can and sipping it.

"Why?" Dave asks as he jolts his head to the side and frowns at Bro, loads of frowning is happening today.

"You wouldn't understand, Davey, you're to young." Bro sighs and takes another sip of the beer and swallows before his eyes focus on Dave.

"Well, maybe I can help!" Dave smiles his front toothless smile at Bro.

"No you can't..." Bro retorts dryly as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. To much has been happening in his personal life, he wouldn't want to share it with his baby brother... And well, really not anyone.

"You... You always get really scary," Dave admits and he buries his head in his knees.

"I... Do?" Bros eyes widen. He never thought he was a scary drunk.

"You yell at me... And order me to make and get you stuff." Dave's voice is muffled by his knees, Dave's eyes already filling with tears.

"Oh..." Bros eyes go downcast and he gnaws on his bottom lip, playing with his fingers.

"A-and then... You try to hit me when I don't do things you say to do." Dave looks up at Bro, and tears fall from Dave's eyes, while his lip quivers.

"Oh shit... I'm a bad bro aren't I...?" Bro asks sadly while looking at Dave. His gets even more teary eye'd at Dave's face, tears dripping down his face.

"N-no... You're not..." Dave hiccups on a sob, sniffling and trying to control his crying. He doesn't like crying Infront of people, especially Bro.

"I'll stop drinking, ok lil' man?" Bro pulls Dave in close and sets his chin on Dave's head, cradling him and shooshing him.

Dave nods and latches onto Bro, nuzzling his head into his chest while sobs wrack though his body.

"Did I hurt you...? Please say I didn't hurt you..." Bros scared, scared that he had hurt his baby brother... A little tiny 3 year old... He'll beat himself up forever if he had done that to Dave.

"Y-you punched me." Dave cringes at the memory of being hit by his brother, it still hurts like hell, but he knows he has to be strong about it.

"Holy fuck... I need help, I need serious help," He says as his eyes water more. He fucking hurt Dave... 'What have I done?' Is his only thought at the moment as he cradles his brother in his arms.

"F-for what?" Dave questions as he looks up at Bro and sniffles.

"My drinking problem," He says quietly to Dave as he kisses Dave's head lightly.

"Drinkings bad?!?!" Dave looks up at Bro and frowns.

"If you get like me, yes." Bro nods and looks down at Dave and kisses his forehead before nuzzling his cheek.

"So I can't drink aj...?" He asks sadly while he nuzzles back.

"Aj and water are fine... No alcohol, ok?" Bro looks down at Dave and smiles sadly at him.

"What's alcohol?" Dave cocks his head to the side and looks at Bro curiously.

"What I was drinking." Bro admits sadly as he kisses Dave on the head again and chews on his bottom lip, always and probably forever will be a nervous habit.

"It's bad right?" Dave looks up at Bro, Bro in question nods his head.

"Yes, very very bad," Bro mumbles lightly.

"Do you... Wanna see what you did...?" Dave asks Bro and looks up at him curiously.

"Yeah," He says quietly, almost to quiet for Dave to hear. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay..." Dave pulls back so he can show him his bruise, Bro trembles wishing he hadn't done anything to hurt Dave.

Dave lifts his shirt up enough to show his stomach, which shows a huge bruise on it, it's purple, yellow, and black. It just looks horrible. Bros eyes widen and a tear escapes his eye.

"M-my baby... My poor baby..." Bro whispers as tears streak down his face. "D-Davey, I'm so sorry, I'll never do that again, I promise," Bro whispers out as more tears stream down his face.

"It's okay bwo," Dave says quietly as he wraps his arms around Bros neck.

"I'm so sorry," Bro whispers out as he wraps his arms around Dave's waist and hugs him loosely, almost afraid if he hugs to tight he'll fade away or break.

"It's not your fault, I still love you," Dave whispers out as he in turn, hugs Bro tight and nuzzles his face in his neck.

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" Bro hopes he won't, he needs Dave. Dave's the only one who he can smile and be himself around.

"Okay, I promise I won't," He says quietly. He loves Bro so much, he won't do something Bro asks him not to do.

"They'll take you away from me," Bro says dryly as he keeps on crying quietly, cradling Dave in his hold.

"Why? You didn't do anything to me! The alcohol did." Dave frowns lightly and hugs tighter around Bros neck.

"Yeah, but I still drank it, they'll take you away from me." Bro rests his chin on Dave's head and closes his eyes.

"I'll beat 'em, no one will take me away from you, Bwo." Dave grins lightly.

"I don't think you can, sweetie." Bro snickers softly and peppers the top of Dave's head in kisses.

"Hey! I'm strong," Dave pouts as he softly hits Bros arm and giggles lightly.

"You will be," Bro says, chuckling at Dave's silliness. He softly flicks Dave on the head, to which Dave swats his hand away, still giggling.

"I will?" Dave gasps lightly and pulls back, grinning at Bro before finishing his sentence, "Just like you, right?" Dave asks curiously. He has a grin so big, Bros afraid it might split his face.

"Yeah just like me, Davey. You'll do great things, I promise." Bro says softly, he already knows Dave will do awesome things in the future, he's his little knight.

Dave smiles brightly at Bro and hugs back, twice as tight and closes his eyes.

"I love you, lil' man..." Bro says as he rubs Dave's back lightly, and puts his beer on the floor, - which he won't be drinking ever again - and closes his eyes.

"... I love you too, Bwo." Dave smiles softly and nuzzles his face into Bros chest.

They both fall asleep, hugging each other with huge smiles on there faces. One last kiss to the cheek and they're both out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Critical and helpful advice is needed!<3


End file.
